Arranged
by Principle-Of-Evil
Summary: Arranged marriages usually spell out doom and misery for the people involved but this one may be a little different. Although Ao and Hinata may seem very different they discover that they complement each other very nicely - but they must face a lot to reach this conclusion. Told from the POV of both characters. Rated M for language. (Not a "must have sex by this date" story.)


_**Chapter One: Arranged**_

* * *

I can't begin to tell you how this happened but I can try. The war ended almost a year ago – good prevailing over evil. The casualty rate was surprisingly low for a war of such magnitude and the villages had no trouble recovering. For the first time in Shinobi history the villages stood united. There were still some disputes but nothing major and they were usually resolved within a few days. Some of the poorer villages, such as Sand, were given access to more trade – thus increasing the wealth of their village. Life was looking up for everyone – or mostly everyone. Those that had lost loved ones had a hard time coping – such as Ino and Shikamaru but there was always a silver lining. For those two, their losses formed a closer bond – from what I hear they're planning a wedding for next year.

I've only been able to hear rumors but from what I understand there were many people who walked out of this war and stepped straight into engagement or full out marriage – like Anko and Iruka. They were home for less than a week when they asked Tsunade to perform a marriage ceremony right there in the hospital. Apparently the two of them had been dating on and off – but were never able to work out their differences. Anko's dear death experience leveled all differences they may have had in the end.

Even now, as I look out at the crowd of people I can see many new couples formed or forming. One in particular is beyond painful to witness though – Sakura and Naruto. In the end neither of them was able to save Sasuke. It was a hard blow but I guess Cupid worked his healing magic for them too – I never cared to hear the story so I can't really say how it happened.

To think, if it had been different, maybe it would be Naruto sitting here beside me – watching as Sakura makes silly faces at Sasuke.

But I'm happy for them. I don't feel any bitterness towards their relationship but I can't say that I'm on very good terms with my old crush at the moment. It's his fault that this rigid man is sitting here with me.

It's my wedding day – my reception to be more specific and it's all Naruto's doing.

After the war my father's personal opinion of me changed drastically. He became the father I had always wanted and needed but nothing changed as far as being head of the clan. It was maybe three months after coming home that he informed me that it was time to find a suitable husband. I was heart-broken until he told me that he wouldn't just be looking within the clan for my intended. I knew it was too much to think that Naruto would be interested but I did hope for Kiba or maybe even Shino – they came from prominent clans and they were my friends. Even if I didn't love them, at least we would get along and maybe that would lead to something more.

My father _did_ approach their families and it was looking promising but he still wanted to aim higher – and who was higher than the village hero and future Hokage? As expected Naruto promptly turned him down but then he did something I never would have expected him to do – he royally screwed me over by putting horrible thoughts in my father's head. He suggested Gaara but if he was chosen I would have to step down as next in line for clan leader – I was very relieved when that fell through. But Naruto had another insane suggestion– Killer B. He was just as much of a hero as Naruto but it was unlikely he would ever become Raikage because he was just too "spaztastic" as Naruto put it.

I was there for the first meeting – as was Naruto and for the first time in my life I started to hate the blonde. Every time the Raikage would question the idea of a marriage or loosing B to another village Naruto would step in and try to sway him. Luckily – or not so luckily it did fall through. The Raikage wouldn't part with B. Looking back I would have almost preferred B.

After B, Naruto kept his mouth shut but the damage had already been done. My father started looking to other villages. To make matters worse, Tsunade was in on it too. She thought it would be a wonderful way to keep two villages united. I can't count the number of men that I was forced to meet until my father had a nice collection to choose from.

It was about a month of deliberation until one was picked. He was handsome I suppose, from the Sand village, and not too much older than me – he was even nice. For the first time since all of this started I was beginning to have hope but that didn't last long. A few days before the engagement was to be finalized another village stepped in – Mist. No one from Mist had even been considered. All the other villages had something to offer – either they were close allies or were more economically sound than Konoha – Mist was neither but they did have something, or someone to offer.

I had no idea that this was such a big deal until Mist got involved. Marrying into the Hyuga clan and strengthening bonds with Konoha turned out to be a very big to do. The Mizukage was genuinely hurt that Mist hadn't been approached and made an offer that my father couldn't refuse. His name was Ao and the reason he was so desirable for my father was because of the Byakugan he had taken from one of our clansmen. His impressive standing within the war helped the negotiations along as well. He had been captain of the Sensor Division and presumed dead after the attack on HQ but after the war his body was discovered in the rubble. It had been days but he still managed to survive.

So he had something my father wanted, he would solidify our relations with Mist and he too was a hero _and_ very accomplished.

With so much to be gained from our marriage it was put on the fast-track. Ao spent two months in Konoha, becoming accustomed to the Hyuga way of life – and I spent two in Kirigakure learning more about Ao and his history. Oddly enough – neither one of us spoke to each other during those trips. I learned about Ao from other people and Ao learned about me from my father and clan elders. I think I may have said hello at one point but that's about all that passed between us.

Our longest conversation to date was our vows – but I suppose you can't call that a conversation.

So here I sit, dressed in white, my hair pulled painfully into the traditional style for my clan, with a painted face – trying desperately not to touch my new husband by accident. He doesn't seem all that amused either – I don't think I've seen him smile once. When the ceremony ended he practically ran down the aisle, making me jog to keep up with him. I can only imagine what our first pictures must look like, with me out of breath and him refusing to turn towards me.

It was everything that I imagined it would be and nothing like I imagined it would be. Most couples embrace or at the very least hold hands for their picture – even if the marriage is Arranged. It was a very confusing state to be in while stand there with my girl-hood fantasies and expectations clashing with reality.

"Congrats to the happy couple," says Kiba as he passes our table. He's smiling but not in a happy way – like most people today. He glances around quickly and ducks down closer to me, with his elbows on the table. "So will it be business as usual?" he asks. "You're not expected to play housewife or anything right?"

I can feel Ao shift in his seat as he gives a snort but he doesn't look towards us or say anything.

"No," I assure Kiba. "Nothing like that – I suppose I'll keep up with missions like usual…well…a-after the um…the uh…"

I can't even bring myself to say it.

"Our mini-vacation," Ao says.

"Ah, so your old man is going all out is he? Honeymoon and everything… Least he could do after what he's doing here. Rotten scumbag."

"Kiba, it's really not that bad," I whisper, worried someone might hear.

Ao snorts again.

"That all you have to say?" asks Kiba to Ao.

"I have to take a leak," he grumbles in response before forcefully pushing away from the table.

"Shino and I could make him disappear if you need us to," Kiba says darkly once Ao is out of sight.

"No," I whisper. "This isn't his fault either."

"Like hell it isn't," Kiba snaps. "He's an old man. He could have turned down the offer if he wanted to."

I remember back to our first meeting and shake my head. Ao never said much at all, the Mizukage did all the taking and Ao would nod and agree. Marrying me seemed more like a command than a choice for him.

"I really don't think so," I say gently. "I think he was trapped in this just as much as I was."

"Bull…"

"Kiba," I warn.

"Hn, so what is he like?" asks Kiba, subdued for now. "We haven't really talked since this new chapter started."

"I don't really know. He's very serious I guess – or so I'm told but…"

"Hinata, please tell me they haven't married you to a stranger. You spent two months in Mist…You had to of gotten to know him a little bit," Kiba groans, his head dropping so that his forehead touches the table.

"We talked…a little," I lie and I know instantly that Kiba can see through it. His head snaps up and he's glaring at me.

"Fuck, you know nothing about him do you?" he glowers.

"We never had an opportunity to…"

"Two month!" he interrupts loudly, catching the attention of some of the guests.

"Shhh," I plead.

"And two with him in Konoha," he finishes in a quieter tone. "That's _four_ months, how do you not speak to someone within four months?"

"We haven't really talked either if you think about it – you said so yourself," I say defensively.

"You've been traveling – constantly busy!"

"Exactly. As the bride it was my obligation to help with preparations for today and then I had to start getting the house ready and…"

"The house?" Kiba growls. "They're expecting you to live with him…_alone_?"

"We're married; I think living together is an expected part of marriage. It's still within the compound though."

"It doesn't matter. He's old and you're…you're… he could be some kind of pervert for all you know," Kiba insists.

"I think I can take care of myself," I huff. Kiba and Shino have become like brother to me so I can understand being protective but I'm not a child. The fight with Pein – the war – loosing Neji – all of it has really changed me. My stuttering disappeared, I've gotten more respect from my family and for the first time in my life I feel I'm worth something. I've proven to myself, over and over again that I can hold my own.

"How old is he exactly?" asks Kiba as he straightens up. I can tell by how he crosses his arms that he thinks the question will prove any point he is trying to make.

"Thirty-two," I reply calmly. It's one question I'm happy to say that I know the answer to.

"And, my dear Hinata, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"_Exactly_," says Kiba triumphantly.

"One of the men my father had considered was sixty-five. Most of them were over the age of forty and most had been married once before. I met one man who had two sons – one was _older_ than me. Ao may not be your ideal candidate but compared to the others he's not half bad," I reply.

"Does bloody mist mean anything to you?" asks Kiba, switching tactics. "If he's that old then he was alive and in training when Mist was requiring death matches to graduate – his generation is known for being fucked up in the head because of that."

"Kiba," I grind out through clenched teeth. "Go get some punch and mingle or something."

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for traps – explosives and such," Ao responds calmly as he disarranges my neatly prearranged pots and pans. I spent days getting this house ready and within a few minutes he's practically torn it apart. I may not have asked for this marriage but I walked into it with full intentions of being a good wife and a good wife always has her home in order – or so I've read. "If you're assassinated I have no doubt that I would be blamed and Kirigakure along with me – I can't have that."

So he's not concerned with my life but Kirigakure's standing with Konoha. This is already looking to be a _peachy_ marriage.

"Would you like me to help?" I ask, a little uncertain. This if the first time alone with him and he's buzzing around the house like a madman.

"No."

He doesn't even stop to really look at his room; he looks through it but not _at_ it. I did a lot of research on Kirigakure and made sure to look at his home there so I could get a sense of his style. I set it up perfectly – and he doesn't even notice.

"Everything looks clear," he says half an hour later as I sit waiting in our small living area.

Silence falls between us. I'm not really sure about what to say. It was easier to think about conversing with him while he was busy with something else but now he's standing there – just standing. Is he expecting me to say something?

I know it's silly but the age difference is unnerving me. We're equals but it doesn't feel that way. It's like being stuck in a room with a teacher or something.

"I'm going to go take a bath," I say quickly. It's a good excuse to get away, because I really do need a bath. It's been a long day and this makeup is getting itchy – I can't even feel my scalp anymore so getting my hair down will be nice too.

Ao nods but doesn't say anything. He's standing in the way of where I need to go, making it awkward as I try to inch my way around him.

Once away, I can finally breathe. I lock myself in my new bathroom and set to work on my hair –hoping I won't tangle it beyond recognition in the process. It takes a while to peel away the layers of clothing and I don't know if I have all the pins out of my hair but it doesn't matter. When I sink into the tub of hot water the world around me fades away.

When the water turns cold and the makeup is finally scrubbed from my face I reluctantly pull myself up out of the water. Sitting on my vanity, neatly Arranged and waiting is my nightgown. Hanabi helped me pick it out. Usually, when one is about to get married, they would choose something lacy and provocative but this is hardly that. It's simple, white, long and silky – comforting. Despite my sisters subtle (or not so subtle) hints about my wedding night I know I'll be alone. There are no expectations concerning _that_. I have my room, he has his and that's how it shall remain.

The moment I open the door though that whole idea comes crashing down. _He's_ there and although I can't be certain I don't think he's wearing anything. I only get a glimpse of him laying there under _my_ sheets before I promptly turn around and try to maintain consciousness. I've come a long way but this is just too much for me to handle. I've never seen a naked man and I would prefer to keep it that way.

"I-I-I-…w-what…w-why a-are y-you," I stammer. I haven't stuttered in such a long time that my own voice almost sounds foreign to me.

"There is no point in prolonging the inevitable," I hear him say calmly.

I can feel my cheeks heating up – and then my whole face. This was not supposed to happen. I've barely even spoken to him and now he expects me to…

Too much…this is just too much…

I'm somewhat aware that the world is tipping sideways but I can't seem to keep myself upright. I already know what's happening – it happened so many times before that the feeling is something I'm very accustomed to. I'm fainting.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

"Hinata-sama, wake up."

I hear his voice calling me back from the darkness but I would rather remain there. If he's naked I'm sure I'll go straight back. So in a way I hope that he is but then again I hope he isn't.

A tap on my cheek is enough to make me open my eyes. I'm lying on my bead and he's leaning over me - thankfully he's wearing a robe. There's a gap in it and I can tell he doesn't have anything underneath. As childish as it is I can feel tears beginning to sting my eyes. I was okay with this marriage when it was made clear that I wouldn't have to sleep with him but now he's presenting something different.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_**(Ao's POV)**_

Her lip is starting to quiver and the tears are just beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. I feel like a monster. This is my mission, my obligation – but I got so caught up in it that I didn't stop to think about how it would affect her. Her father said she was sensitive but I figured that she would have been prepared. I wasn't expecting for her to faint the moment she walked out of the bathroom. I can tell she's trying to hold back but small squeaks and little sobs are emanating from her. I'm at a loss.

I don't know what to do with a crying woman. No, more like crying girl. She looks mature but she's only seventeen.

Do I go get someone?

And how will that sound – "I'm sorry but Ms. Hinata is crying and I don't know what to do with her."

Yeah that would go over really well.

"If you would prefer to wait, that would be acceptable," I say, not sure what else _to_ say. It doesn't help, actually it seems I have made it worse. She's crying harder and I can feel her beginning to shake.

"T-this…y-ou…w-w-wasn't supposed t-to h-happen," she says between sobs.

"This wasn't supposed to happen?" I ask. "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

Now she's getting downright hysterical. Her small hands come up to cover her face. "Y-you…y-our r-room…and – and m-my room…A-and n-nothing l-like t-that…I w-wouldn't h-have t-to sl-sl- sl-sl… sl-sl-sl…"

"Sleep with me," I offer as gently as I can.

"No!" she sobs, rolling over into the fetal position.

I never heard anything from her father but the Mizukage made it very clear that offspring would be required as a result of this mission – the sooner the better so as to lock my place within the family. That was the whole point of this marriage to begin with. Hinata was the next in line to become clan leader and any children produced would follow after her. Having a father from the Mist, or even a grandfather from Mist would strengthen the Hyuga clan's ties with the Mist and Konoha with them. Actually, in the long run and if at all possible, when our eldest child was old enough to marry I was to persuade Hinata to choose another spouse from Mist to keep the line going.

"But if an Heir is to be pr…"

"Heir?" Hinata wails, curling up even more. "H-hanabi…a-and…s-so I w-wouldn't have t-to…and it w-would be…"

I can't make out the rest of what she's saying but I get a general idea. Hanabi is her sister. No child was to be expected from Hinata, any heirs would come from her sister – keeping their influence and power in the family balanced. Apparently Hanabi was promised the position as clan leader but somewhere down the line that changed and Hinata was accepted. For Hanabi's child to be chosen it was a way of keeping that promise to her.

This is news to me and I'm sure it would be to the Mizukage. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Me being married to Hinata would offer some influence but only for a short time. I accepted this mission with the idea that I would be affecting generations to come, not just this one.

It's not like I had my heart set on children – I've never been fond of them but that was the whole _point_ of all of this.

"I…" I trail off because I don't know what to say. I've been thrown for a loop – I can't say I've been tricked because there was no talk of children from Hiashi. "I misunderstood…please forgive me."

The apology comes out flat but it is enough to settle Hinata down a little. Her sobs ebb away slowly and soon they're gone completely.

"So you won't m-make m-me… d-do a-anything," she hiccups, still hiding her face with her hands.

I can't help but bristle at the comment. "I wouldn't have forced you," I bite out. I would never rape a woman – hell, I've never even touched a woman. The opposite sex has always the last thing on my mind. "We can talk in the morning," I say. I just need to get away from her. I can see the reason for her hysterics now. She walked into this under the reassurance that she would not be forced to have relations with me. No wonder she fainted when she walked out of the bathroom.

I feel like even more of a monster.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_Mizukage-_

_There has been a misunderstanding. No children are expected from this  
union. Apparently the next heir will be chosen from any offspring produced by Hanabi._

_I await your instruction and counsel. _

_-Ao_

I re-read the small scroll to make sure the message is conveyed clearly. I need to keep it short and at least somewhat vague. I don't know if the Mizukage wants our motives to be known. If someone were to intercept this one it would look like a concerned or off-put husband seeking advice from their Kage. I roll the scroll up and tuck it into my robes – I'll have to wait to send it. I don't want to rouse suspicion.

The Hyuga clan, I have learned, are early risers and I can already hear people outside. Hinata was already gone when I got up this morning – I can't really blame her.

The prospect of staying indoors until we leave for our "honeymoon" is tempting but I know I can't lock myself away. If my _wife_ is somewhere within the compound or out in the village it won't look very good if she's alone. I know I need to go and find her.

The first few yards outside our yard/garden is peaceful enough, I only cross paths with two people but then I reach a roadblock in the form of an intimidating (though small) looking girl. I know her well; she tailed me my entire stay in Konoha when I visited before the wedding.

"Hanabi-sama," I nod, trying to step around her. She may only be nine but she is a hellion and I get the feeling that there is a lot locked away in her small frame.

"What did you do to my sister?" she demands, blocking my path again. Her little fists are balled up on her hips and I know she means business.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her this morning – she looked like shit."

"I don't think a young lady such as you should be using such vulgar language…"

"Yeah, uh-huh," she hisses, glaring at me. Have I mentioned that I really don't like children? "What did you do to my sister? Answer the question."

"There was a misunderstanding," I say, not sure why I'm explaining myself to a nine year old.

"You tried to get into her pants didn't you?" she growls. "…lecher."

The air around me grows thick. This child is more frightening than the Mizukage.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"But he didn't persist after that?" Kurenai asks softly.

"No, he said we would talk today and then he left. I didn't want to be there when he woke up…I'm sorry for coming over so early."

"It's alright," Kurenai smiles, handing me a cup of tea. "Asumae usually gets me up early anyway. But anyhow, if Ao persists I would bring the subject to your father."

I can't stop the color rising in my cheeks at the thought. "I can't talk to him about this," I mumble, fixing my gaze on my tea.

"Of course you can and if there is anyone to do something about it, it would be him."

"I feel sort of bad though. If he was expecting children or… _that_… I'm not really living up to his expectations."

"From what I understand you barely know him. If that is something he was expecting then it can wait until later. I won't deny that sex is part of marriage and it may be something that comes up later but the keyword is _later_. A man of his age should know this," Kurenai says, finishing in a scolding tone. "Don't be worried about living up to any expectations right now. Set firm boundaries. If anything he needs to take the time to date you."

"Date me?" I ask and I can't help but smile. "Sensei, we're married."

"That doesn't matter. This was an Arranged marriage but if he wants the perks of marriage then he needs to woo you."

She's changed so much since becoming a mother. I can see the old Kurenai simply telling me to threaten his genitals if he ever came near me again. "I don't think there will be any wooing Sensei," I laugh, starting to feel better. "You're right when you say that I don't know him but I've gathered enough to say that he has the personality of a cardboard box."

"You never know," she shrugs. "Give it time. This little honeymoon is actually a very good thing – just the two of you. Should have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Speaking of honeymoon," I frown. "I really should be going. I didn't get any packing done and we're supposed to leave at noon – that only gives me a few hours."

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_**Ao's POV**_

All I did was laugh, just a laugh – it wasn't even a big laugh, more like a chuckle – a clearing of the throat even. She was going on some kind of tirade about the prestige of the Hyuga clan, saying that I should feel lucky to be married to one. That a lecher like me didn't disserve to even look at Hinata let alone think about touching her.

When the message didn't sink it as much as I think she wanted she flexed her prominence within the family by dropping a fan. She didn't have to say anything, another member of the clan automatically picked it up for her then cowered away. Looking back I don't think they were cowering out of respect. The show was so absurd that I couldn't hold back the laugh…chuckle…clearing of the throat.

The next thing I knew my eyebrows were being singed off my face by a mini-explosion. Who knew a nine year old was so crafty with explosives. When the dust and smoke disappeared so did the little demon-spawn. I thought about going to Hiashi but how would it look if a shinobi of my standing couldn't handle a little pip-squeak like Hanabi.

It took everything in my power to not start plotting revenge as I limped back into the house. Launching an attack against a little girl simply wasn't an option.

…Unless I came up with something truly cunning.


End file.
